Temperature controlled air is widely used for a variety of purposes. For example, cold air is used for refrigeration, or to provide a comfortable environment for the human body when the body is at an elevated temperature due to physical exertion or when the body is in a warm environment. Similarly, heated air can be used to provide a comfortable environment in cold climates.
Compressed air is also widely used for a variety of purposes. For example, compressed air can be used to operate power tools or to inflate tires. In some applications, it can be especially advantageous to provide compressed air whose temperature is controlled by heating or cooling the compressed air. For example, compressed air forced into a space will tend to expand and escape through any available openings, and the resulting movement of the air provides increased cooling or heating compared to uncompressed air. The pressurization also permits the air to be blown through small airways, channels or tubes, which can be useful for delivering the air to particular locations or through materials
Commercial air compressors typically produce compressed air at a temperature of about 100° Fahrenheit (all degrees are in Fahrenheit) plus the ambient temperature. For example, if the ambient temperature is 75°, the temperature of the compressed air will be approximately 175° as it leaves the compressor.
Existing technology and devices, known as dryers or coolers, are typically able to cool compressed air about 75°-80°. Assuming the input compressed air is at about 175°, after conventional cooling the compressed air will still be around 100° F. Because this temperature is approximately the same as the temperature of the human body, conventionally cooled compressed air cannot adequately cool the human body. Conventionally cooled compressed air is particularly inadequate when the ambient temperature or environment is warm or hot (for example, an ambient temperature of 85° or higher).
Thus, there is a need for a device and method which can provide temperature controlled compressed air economically and reliably. What is further needed is a device and method that can be configured to provide either heated or cooled compressed air, while simultaneously drying and cleaning the heated or cooled compressed air in a wide range of environmental conditions. What is further needed is a portable device that can provide temperature controlled compressed air that can be applied to protective gear, such as shoulder pads, or to garments to modulate the body temperature of athletes or other persons working in extreme environmental conditions.